Naruto Xiao Long
by PainX65
Summary: Naruto Xiao Long, the Unpredictable Maelstrom Dragon. Once a hero who died in a war now a hunter in the land of Remnant.
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto Xiao Long / The Unpredictable Maelstrom Dragon**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY**_

Chapter 1: Death and Rebirth

The end of the Fourth Shinobi World War, the Shinobi Alliance had won the fight against the Akatsuki lead by Obito and the resurrected Madara Uchiha along with the ancient Jubi the Ten Tailed God Tree.

The victory was short lived however as the one who ended the war was bleeding out dying in the hands of his allies. This was Naruto Uzumaki son of Minato Namikaze, the Yondaime Hokage and Yellow Flash, and Kushina Uzumaki, the previous Jinchuriki of the Kyubi the Nine Tailed Fox named Kurama.

Naruto was lying in the arms of his best friend and rival Sasuke Uchiha while another friend and old crush Sakura Haruno was trying to use a medical jutsu to heal the whiskered blonde, sadly it wasn't working.

"Come on dobe, pull through this" the unusual worried voice of the Uchiha said to the one he saw as a brother.

"Don't die on us Naruto!" Sakura shouted as she put more chakra into her healing jutsu yet did nothing.

Despite the pain and the world through his eyes going darker he managed to etch a large grin on his face making him give a fox-like grin. He looked at his two friends and teammates.

"Heh, well it looks like…. I'll see you guys… on the other side…" Naruto eventually coughed out. "Thanks… you… guys… and you to… Kurama"

" **You to brat, it was nice working with you…** " Kurama said and looked at his Jinchuriki and partner. " **I'm glad to have a Jinchuriki and partner like you** "

Naruto looked up at the large nine tailed fox and his grin became even wider. "Thanks Kurama" he said before looking to both his teammates with one last smile as his eye lids became heavier.

Sakura was in tears as well as Sasuke as he watched his only friend pass from the world. Naruto Uzumaki was dead. The nine Bijuu watched the sad scene as he passed on to the other side, shortly the fallen were buried and the nine beasts went off in never to be seen for either years or forever.

Naruto opened his eyes as he looked around in a white void and saw Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the Sage of Six Paths who gave the blonde a warm smile in the empty space.

"Old man!" Naruto shouted happily to see the sage once more before realizing where he was. "I'm dead aren't I?" he asked to which the sage nodded sadly.

"Yes you are dead but I am giving you a choice" this caused the Uzumaki to look up at the sage.

"A… choice?" he asked which the old sage nodded once again.

"You can move on to the other side or be reborn where though will be unknown"

"So I could be reborn either in this world or another?"

"Correct" the sage confirmed the younger sage.

Naruto thought about it for a while on one hand he wanted to see his family and friends who died either in the war or way before, on the other hand he technically deserved to be reborn but he didn't want to go through what he did as a child and if he was reborn his old memories would mess with his new life. He eventually came to a decision.

"I would take the second choice but I wish to have no memories of my previous life"

Hagoromo looked at Naruto and nodded it was a reasonable request seeing as his childhood growing up was painfully and the memories would cloud and shadow over the new family he would have causing any family he may have to be seen as strangers. Hagoromo raised his hand and caused a great light that started to blind the already bright void. The older sage gave the younger sage a smile and wished him the best of luck in the new world he would be born into as Naruto smiled at the old man.

A pregnant woman and her husband were currently at a hospital with said pregnant woman giving birth.

"Come on dear push" a male said to his wife who was in labour before his wife turned to him.

"YOU DID THIS TO ME YOU BASTARD! I SWEAR TAIYANG I WILL CASTRATE YOU!" Taiyang's wife shouted at him while crushing his hand.

"I can see the head" A doctor said and shortly after a baby girl was born. The nurse took the child towards the parents when the doctor spoke up. "Here comes the other one!"

Taiyang and his wife were having twins when a baby boy was delivered. Taiyang and his wife looked at their two children. "What will we name them?" Taiyang asked his wife, after a while they decided to name their daughter Yang.

The mother of the two children looked at her unnamed son "Naruto, Naruto Xiao Long" she said as her husband smiled at her. "Our little maelstrom" she held both of her children close to her and smiled "Our beautiful children".


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto Xiao Long / The Unpredictable Maelstrom Dragon**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY**_

Chapter 2

Many years passed since the birth of the twins and both were currently seventeen years old, the two twins shared similarities in appearance both had pale white skin with lilac eyes and bright-gold hair with Yang's going to her back while Naruto's was a spiky mess (Shippuden without headband).

Naruto was taller than his sister even though he was her younger sibling by a few minutes more or less. Naruto was currently wearing a long sleeved orange dress shirt with the sleeves being pull backed just before the elbows with a black vest on top. Black pants that went to the ankles and a pair of black shoes. He didn't wear a tie but he kept the top of his shirt open.

His twin wore a tan vest with gold piping over a yellow, low-cut crop top with a black crest that resembles a burning heart. The vest has puffy cap sleeves with black cuffs. On the sides of the cuffs, there are two small, golden buttons. She also wears a brown belt with a buckle, a pouch, and a small banner-like object with the same burning heart crest. Black shorts under her belt, which resembles a pleated skirt in the back, over the short shorts but under the white belt is a white, asymmetrical back skirt.

She also wears an orange infinity scarf around her neck. Brown knee-high platform boots that appear to be made of leather, with orange socks of different lengths with her left leg having a grey, bandana-like object wrapped around the top of her boot, fingerless black gloves underneath her weapons, which resemble two yellow mechanized gauntlets with a black design.

Comparing his outfit with his twin's in detail made his own look like a something you throw on randomly. Naruto in his current outfit was preparing for his trip to Beacon Academy in Vale where they train teams of fighters to slay various grimm, monsters bent on destroying mankind for whatever reason, both he and his twin sister were accepted into Beacon and were preparing for when they would leave, until a person came up to him and latched on asking one question.

"Naruto can you take me to the Dust store?" a teenage girl of fifteen years of age asked him. This was his younger step-sister Ruby Rose, she had silver eyes with black and red hair with black being the majority of her hair colour. She was wearing her usual black blouse and a skirt with red trimmings, complete with her favourite red cloak he bought her for her birthday that was held by two cross-shaped pins with a belt around her waist holding large cartridges in individual loops, as well as a magazine pouch.

After both Naruto's and Yang's birth their mother mysteriously vanished and their father married a woman named Summer Rose and Ruby kept her mother's last name of her deceased mother who died a few years ago.

"Maybe you should have went when you and Yang went out that one day" he spoke back when he turned to her "When Yang went to a club"

"H-hey I didn't go to inside the club and besides I forgot to ask her" Ruby spoke back to her older brother. Both looked at each other seeing if the other will back down before Ruby latched onto him. "Please" she whined to him before he sighed and told her to get ready causing her to let go from him.

Naruto and Ruby where in front of a dust shop call 'From Dust Till Dawn' Naruto would have to admit that it was clever and was lucky for a dust store being open this late as well. The siblings walked into the shop were Ruby looked around before putting her headphones on.

"Maybe I should buy some ammo and dust while I'm here" Naruto said to himself as he looked through one of the shelves before looking at his sister who pulled up her hood as she read a weapon magazine. His sister has a love for weapons and so did he, maybe he was the one who passed on the love for weapons or maybe it was completely coincidence.

Naruto heard the door open before seeing four men in black suits walked in with slanted dark-green eyes and bright, long, orange hair, with long bangs covering his right eye. He was wearing a black bowler hat with a red band and black eyeliner. His white suit consisted of a red-collared white suit and a small grey scarf, black gloves as well as long black pants and black shoes as well as carrying a cane with him. Naruto wasn't a fool to not recognize who it was, that person was Roman Torchwick, a wanted criminal.

"Do you have any idea how hard it is to find a Dust shop open this late?" Roman asked the old man when one of the thugs pointed a gun at the man.

"P-Please just take me lien and leave!"

"Shhh, calm down, we're not here for your money" Roman told the old man as he turned to the thugs "Grab the dust". The thugs started to grab vials to collect the dust in the shop while another demanded that the store keeper to put the crystals inside of a box.

Naruto eyes widened as one of the thugs spotted Ruby, surprisingly he hadn't been seen yet. The thug pulled out a sword and threatened Ruby. The man tapped Ruby on the shoulder causing her hood to fall off and the man gestured to her earphones.

"Yes?" Ruby said to the thug.

"I said, put your hands in the air, now!"

"Are you robbing me?" she asked him.

"Yes!"

"Oh" she responded before pointing behind him to reveal Naruto standing behind the thug. Naruto grabbed the thug and threw him towards the front of the shop while another thug raised a gun at the both of them when Ruby sent both the thug and herself out of the shop's window.

The thugs watched as Ruby's weapon unfolded to reveal a large red scythe she called Crescent Rose letting her spin it before ending with a pose.

"Okayyy... Get her!" the thugs went to deal with Ruby leaving Roman along in the shop.

Roman was about to leave he dodged an attack from Naruto, Roman looked at Naruto and saw chains from Naruto's back with sharp points staring directly at Roman. This was Naruto's semblance Kongo Fusa or better known as Adamantine Sealing Chains, this chains allowed for attacking and defending as they move to the user's will and can spawn from anywhere on the body.

The chains had some other special effects such as creating an impenetrable barrier and draining an opponent's aura into the chains. Naruto stared into Roman's eyes with a cold look that wasn't usual present on the blonde's face.

Naruto currently had four chains out from his back pointing at Roman who raised his cane before the chians started to stab and slash at Roman who was successfully blocking two of the chains attack him while the other two chains were by Naruto's side before sending both of them towards Roman who jumped out of the broken window which Ruby was finished with his goons.

"You were worth every cent truly, you were" He said as he looked to see Ruby and then behind him to see Naruto walk out with his four chains exit the dust store. "Well Red, Yellow… Orange", seeing Naruto's orange shirt stand out the most. "I think we can all say it's been an eventfully evening, and as much as I'd love to stick around… I'm afraid this is where we part ways" Roman spoke to them as he points his cane towards Ruby which the end flips up and shoots something similar to a firework or a flare causing Ruby to jump and Naruto to worry for his sister missing Roman escape as family was more important.

They looked around for the wanted criminal before noticing he was already halfway up a ladder on the side of a building. "Shit that was fast" Naruto said as he watched Roman climb while Ruby talked to the old man " _Luckily Yang wasn't here or she'll be scolding me for saying shit in front of Ruby_ " he thought with a sweat drop.

Ruby used her Crescent Rose second feature a sniper rifle to get up to the top while Naruto made a leap with his chains that were in the top of the building.

"Hey!" Ruby shouted at Roman.

"Persistent…" Roman said softly but was still heard by the duo as a Bullhead appeared as Roman got on board. "End of the line, Red Orange" he then threw a red crystal towards them as Naruto's chain slapped the crystal which Roman shot causing a close explosion which Naruto had multiple chains wrapped in a dome around both him and Ruby.

"I wish I had my weapon right now" Naruto muttered as he removed the chains to see a middle-aged woman with green eyes and blonde hair tied back in a bun with a curl hanging down the right side of her face and wearing a pair of glasses holding a riding crop. She was wearing teal earrings with a small bead identical to her earrings on her collar, a white long-sleeved suit that exposes part of her chest, and puffy sleeves that tighten near the wrist before spreading back out near her hands. Her lower body has a black business skirt with buttons running in a vertical line up front of it and lighter black-brown stockings.

She was also wearing black boots with brown heels, and wears a tattered cape that is purple inside and black on the outside, decorated by a row of diamond-shaped brow beads going horizontally across her cape, above her beads appears an emblem of a tiara that is her own personal symbol.

This was Glynda Goodwitch, one of the teachers of Beacon and the headmaster's right hand woman. Glynda fired purple beams at the Bullhead which caused the bullhead to shake making Roman go and talk to the pilot. Naruto sent out his chains to pin the bullhead and they did stopping the bullhead from moving.

"We got a huntress" Roman told the woman piloting the bullhead, before she left the cockpit which Roman took over. Glynda created a storm above the bullhead causing it to hail on the chained bullhead as other chains pinned into the ground to prevent Naruto from leaving the building.

The woman piloting the bullhead fired… fire at the rooftop which Glynda easily took care of making the previous fire attack backfire and attack the bullhead. The mysterious woman caused a large to get rid of the floating debris around the bullhead as Ruby fired causing the mysterious woman to cause a fire explosion underneath them without damaging the roof causing Naruto to let his chains let go to move. He didn't miss the interested stare the woman gave him before the bullhead left.

"You're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph?" Ruby said as she fawned over the huntress causing Naruto to face palm.

Naruto and Ruby found themselves in a dark lit room while Glynda was lecturing them. "I hope you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, you two. You put yourselves and others in great danger" as the huntress as saying this Naruto had a bored look on his face not really caring what his future teacher would say.

"They Started-" Ruby started before her mouth was covered by Naruto.

"Save it, she isn't listening"

"If it were up to me you'd be sent home… with a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist" before using her crop to smack the table scaring Ruby. "But… there is someone here who would like to meet you".

A grey haired main walked in with a plate full of cookies in one hand and in the other a mug, presumably coffee.

"Ruby Rose… You…have silver eyes"

"Um…"

"So! Where did you learn to do this?"

"S-Signal Academy"

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

"Well, one teacher in particular"

"I see…it's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder if that skill before, a dusty old crow"

Naruto decided he had enough of being quiet in the background and spoke up before Ruby spoke with her mouth full. "That's our uncle, Qrow, but you know that don't you Headmaster Ozpin" the now revealed Ozpin eyes widened at seeing one of his soon to be students in the background.

"Naruto Xiao Long" Ozpin said in recognition. "You are of students going to Beacon, why are you here?"

"Well I was with my little sister here in the dust shop when they attacked and no way am I letting anyone harm my precious people" Naruto spoke back something Naruto always cared about was his precious people that was his family and any close friends. It was also something Ozpin liked about the blonde that and his will to never give up.

Ozpin then talked to Ruby about why she went to Signal and eventually Ozpin allowed Ruby into Beacon. Now Ruby was being tightly hugged by Yang on the airship heading towards Beacon.

"Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me! This is the best day ever!" Yang said as Ruby was losing air.

"Please stop" Ruby pleaded.

"Yang let her go she is losing oxygen" Naruto said causing Yang to let her little sister go.

Yang chuckled embarrassedly "Heh heh, sorry" she rubbed the back of her head a trait she got from her younger twin.

Yang looked at Ruby "Aren't you excited?"

"Of course I'm excited… I just… I got moved ahead two years. I don't want people to think I'm special or anything" Naruto and Yang looked at one another and Naruto put an arm around Ruby.

"Ruby, it's fine you are special so is Yang and so am I everyone is special in a way, if your worry about your friends in Signal write them a letter, talk to them just because you're gone doesn't mean that they will forget about you so cheer up" Naruto told his little sister as Yang smiled at her twin's brotherly display, his smile caused both her and Ruby to smile, it was contagious.

Suddenly a news report told of Roman Torchwick and about a Faunus Civil Rights protest was disturbed by a group called White Fang however the news was halted by a projection of Glynda Goodwitch.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon!"

"Who's that?" Yang asked.

"You'll find out" Naruto said causing Yang to pout for a second.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch…"

"Oh"

"… You are among a privileged few who have received the honour of being selected to attend this prestigious academy! Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace, and as future Huntsman and Huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task, now, it is out turn to provide you with the knowledge and the training to protect our world" the projection turned off after Glynda gave her speech.

The trio looked down at the city below in the large airship. "I guess home isn't too far after all! Beacon's our home, now" Yang said before the trio turned to see a blonde teen getting sick.

"I guess the view isn't for everyone" Naruto said as he looked back out the window.

"It was a nice moment while it lasted… I wonder who we are going to meet"

Naruto looked at Ruby and Yang freak out before laughing at their expenses.

"God damn it Naruto! Stop laughing and help us!" Yang shouted before seeing Naruto's prankster smirk causing her to pale and gulp at that, it usually ends up bad for one of them. Yang saw a chain come out from Naruto's back and started pushing both Ruby and Yang closer to the 'Vomit Boy'.

"Naruto! No! STOP!" Ruby shouted her pleas towards her older brother.

" _This is going to be fun_ " Naruto thought to himself.


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto Xiao Long / The Unpredictable Maelstrom Dragon**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or RWBY**_

Chapter 3

The airship landed with the air sick boy running towards the nearest trashcan. Naruto gave a sincere look towards his fellow blonde before walking with both his older and younger sister. Yang and Ruby were in awe as they looked at the academy with Yang commenting on the view.

Ruby however awed over the many weapons the other students had. "Naruto! That kid has a collapsible staff!"

Naruto pointed to a different student. "She has a fire sword" causing Ruby to continue on in her weapon excitement. Yang however looked at the two weapon nuts before grabbing Ruby's hood.

"Easy there you two, they're just weapons" Yang said to her younger sibling and twin before Ruby started a rant about weapons.

"Look what you did Yang, you made her rant… again" Naruto said as he looked other at Yang who looked back at him.

"It's not my fault she's a weapon fanatic" Yang spoke back.

"You made her start ranting though" Naruto said back to her.

"I wonder who help start this problem Fishcake" Yang said with a smirk knowing her twin hated being called that.

"You now my name means maelstrom and not fishcake Yang" He said with narrowed eyes at his blonde haired sister with Ruby still carrying on next to them.

"Aw is my little baby brother upset" Yang continued to annoy Naruto.

"Yang you are only older by a few minutes give or take"

"But you still ARE my little brother" Yang replied as Naruto groaned sometimes it was better to ignore her. Yang turned to her youngest sibling and asked her about her own weapon which caused Ruby to say she did love it.

"Ruby making new friends is easy if you try hard enough" Naruto told the red one of the trio.

"Why would I need friends when I have you two?"

Yang was the first to respond "Well actually myfriendsareheregottagocatchup'kay,c'ya,bye" and with that Yang sped off with her friends this caused Ruby to spin around before falling down.

"Don't worry I'm still here with you sis" Naruto spoke as he helped his sister up that's when they met heiress of the Schnee Company, Weiss Schnee. She was wearing a pale blue bolero jacket over a similarly coloured thigh-length dress with a piece of black lace making up the neckline of the dress. The inside of the bolero is red and the sleeves turn blue as they get closer to her wrists. The back of the bolero displays the Schnee Crest, which bears a resemblance to a snowflake.

She was also wearing an apple-chaped necklace along with a pair of thin, rectangular earrings. She wears white, heeled wedge boots that go to mid-calf; the insides are also lined with red. Her long, white hair is currently pulled back in an off-centre ponytail, at the base of which is a small tiara that resembles icicles. She has a pale complexion, ice blue eyes and a crooked scar down her left eye.

"What are you doing!?" the heiress yelled at the two.

"Sorry about that" both Naruto and Ruby spoke.

"Do you know of the damage you would have caused?" She spoke while Ruby handed her a box "This is Dust mined and purified from the Schnee Quarry"

"Uh" Ruby held her head.

"Are you brain dead, Fire, Water, Lightning, Energy!"

"Oi, don't call my sister brain dead" Naruto said back angrily causing the heiress and the maelstrom into an argument while Ruby sneezed causing a chain reaction capturing both Weiss and Naruto in the explosion.

A bottle rolled up to one of the new female students of Beacon, she has long, wavy black hair and amber eyes, complemented by light-purple eye shadow flaring backwards with her eyes are slightly titled upwards at the ends. She was wearing a black ribbon tied in the form of a bow, black low-heeled boots and stockings that start off black at her hips, but gradually fade to purple as they near her shoes. On the outside of her stockings, there are white symbols that are most likely belladonna flowers, black ribbons on both of her arms, with a black detached sleeve and a silver band on her left arm. She also wore a black buttoned vest with coattails, and a white, sleeveless undershirt that exposes part of her midriff with white shorts hat may be connected to her shirt, although it is partly obscured by the vest. Her shorts have a zipper on the front of each leg and a detached scarf-like collar around her neck.

She picked up the bottle and looked towards the trio of Ruby, Weiss and Naruto the latter who looked up to see Blake looking at them. Naruto ignoring the conversation held by his sister and Weiss and only tuned back into the conversation as he looked like he didn't go through an explosion.

"…Aren't you a little young to be attending Beacon?" She spoke then went into a lecture mode about fighting monsters ending up with 'watch were you were going'.

"Wow thought I never see an actually Tsundere" Naruto said in surprise whether it was real or not was unknown.

"W-What!?" Weiss shouted back at the blonde male as the black haired girl decided to bud in revealing Weiss' status of the company which Naruto already knew about.

Ruby chuckled at this which was silenced by Naruto tapping on her shoulder shaking his head causing her to stop. They watched as she stormed off and when they turned around the other girl was walking in a different direction.

A blonde hair male same as Naruto walked other to the brother and sister duo and it was the same student who threw up after the airship.

"Hey I'm Jaune" the now named Jaune said

"Ruby and this is my older brother Naruto"

"Yo!" Naruto said lazily as he raised his hand… lazily.

We now find the new trio walking along with Naruto groaning in annoyance as the two in front of him where bickering off each other's new nicknames, Vomit-Boy and Crater-Face.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls of the tongue, ladies love it!" this caused Naruto to give a small chuckle.

"Do they?" Ruby asked

"They will. Well, I hope they will…"

"Well you're right about one thing Jaune, it does roll of the tongue… if you add of in the middle of it" Naruto spoke hoping to raise his fellow blondes spirit.

"Jaune of Arc… that does sound catchy" Jaune replied.

Ruby then took out her Crescent Rose and showed it to Jaune then told him it was also a gun and which Jaune showed his sword and shield that can transform into a sheath. Naruto was interested in the sword though while Ruby wasn't that impressed and Ruby commented on no one had an appreciation for the classics today.

"Hey Jaune can I have a look at your sword for a second?"

"Uh… sure here you go Naruto" Jaune handed over his sword which the blonde Xiao Long looked over the sword before his eyes widened and smiled at Jaune. Ruby seeing her brother's facial expression had to wonder what he thinking while looking at the sword.

"You have a good blade in your hands Jaune, quite rare nowadays"

"What is rare about my/his sword?" both Ruby and Jaune asked as Naruto handed back Jaune's sword.

"Well it would be rude if I didn't show you my own weapon first correct" Naruto said as it got both of their attention. Ruby knew Naruto had a love for weapons like her, a more controlled and smaller love but a fondness all the same.

Naruto pulled out a sword that had no sheath that was strapped to his left side. "This is Rensa Shori or Chained Victory" Naruto spoke as the two looked at his blade. Ruby no matter how many times had seen the blade was always in awe especially since Naruto decided to hold off on any information about the blade. The blade was a golden sword with a sharp tip much like his own golden chains from his semblance.

Naruto turned around and slashed the air a few times to show it was a sword then suddenly it expanding turning into a whip as he controlled it much like his own semblance. "Rensa Shori is a sword whip or snake sword, It was made out of rare aura reactive metal allowing me to channel my aura into it allowing it to gain different effects mainly those from my own semblance like draining aura and a smaller version of my barrier technique I use with my semblance" he said proudly as he held his sword.

"What happens to the drain aura?" Ruby asked her brother.

"Like I can add my own aura to power its strength up I can take my or the drained aura back to me and like my semblance's draining effect I can also give aura"

"Besides the effects of your own semblance what are the other effects and what happens to the aura that stays in the blade"

"Well the aura stored within the blade can, like I said strengthen the damage it can deal. It can also show my aura and the aura surrounding it can be used to extended reach or width by a small amount. It can also use the stored energy to sharpen itself and repair any damage. That's the best part with aura reactive/compatible metals and why they are so rare" Naruto finished explaining his weapons abilities.

"What about long range where the whip feature can't reach?" Jaune asked.

"Good question, my other weapon for longer ranges is this" he pulled out a gun looking like a Mateba 6 Unica Autorevolver. "This is my ranged weapon Hojo or Auxiliary, it is a semi-automatic, recoil operated revolver with a six-round cylinder that can be loaded with 357 Magnum, 44 Magnum and 454 Casull cartridges with inbuilt iron sights and fixed two-dot night sight. It can also use dust to make different elemental effects like fire, wind and lightning etc. The best part is if I run out of ammo on me I can shoot my own aura as bullets thanks to my large aura reserves"

"Wow" both said as they watched Naruto put Hojo in the gun holster on his right side and Rensa Shori sitting firmly in the left holster made for the sword despite not having a sheath for the blade. Naruto looked at his sister and Jaune before walking off.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Ruby asked.

"To wherever we are supposed to go to" he replied. A few minutes passed of walking around Beacon and they finally found where they were supposed to go. Naruto walked passed a red headed teenager, Naruto and her locked eyes for a moment before he spoke to her.

"Nice hair"

The red head girl that Naruto complimented on her hair was Pyrrha Nikos and quite famous, she had vivid green eyes and her red hair was in a waist-length ponytail. She was wearing light-green eye shadow around the far upper corners of her eyes.

Her top consists of two layers. The top layer is a light-brown, strapless top split divided vertically with some bronze patterns. The bottom layer is a low bronze V-neck. Pyrrha was wearing an elastic, red A-line miniskirt and brown cut-off sleeves on both arms. She wears a red ankle-length drapery that appears to be wrapped around her skirt.

There is a small circular bronze plate by her hip opposite a pouch with both connected to a belt. She wears a bronze circlet headpiece that is currently above her ear and under her bangs. A pair of small, green, teardrop-shaped emeralds hanging from her circlet on thin chains and a large bronze gorget around her neck, and a bronze bracelet on the upper half of her left arm. She elaborate bronze greaves that start below her mid-thigh, continuing downwards into her boots and a pair of cuisses that begin mid-thigh and end slightly above her knees. She also dons a bronze bracer on top of the sleeve on her left arm, and brown with bronze trim boots matching her skirt and sleeves, and reach up mid-calf.

Pyrrha was shocked that someone decided to talk to her if only to compliment her, most people who were here though that she was too good for them and stayed out of her way. Apparently he didn't know who she was and decided to ask.

"Thanks, I'm Pyrrha Nikos" Pyrrha waited for him to recognize her but he actually didn't know who she was!

"Names Naruto Xiao Long, nice to meet you Pyrrha!" Naruto said happily before realizing his sisters were together waiting for him.

"What made you come over here in the first place" Pyrrha asked him with a smile.

Naruto gave a little embarrassed chuckle and rubbed the back of his head. "To be honest, I was drawn to your red hair" he then turned ready to go "I better go, see you around" Pyrrha giggled at the retreating blonde with a slight blush on her face.

"Hey" Naruto said as he stepped next to Yang.

"Hello fishcake" Yang said causing Naruto to gain a tick mark on his forehead. Yang turned to her other sibling. "How was your first day?"

"You mean after you ditched me and I exploded!?"

"Yikes. Meltdown already?"

"No, I literally exploded a hole in front of the school…"

"There was no hole though" Naruto budded into the conversation.

"There was a fire… and I think some Ice"

"Don't forget the lightning" Naruto added

"And the lightning"

"Are you being sarcastic?" Yang asked her little sister.

"Ugh, I wish! I tripped over some crabby girl's luggage! And then she yelled at me! And then I sneezed and then I exploded! And then she yelled again! And I felt really really bad and I just wanted her to stop yelling at me!" Ruby said while Naruto was making hand gestures to stop taking but when she noticed it was too late.

"You!" Weiss shouted as Ruby jumped into the arms of Yang.

"Oh god, it's happening again!"

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!"

"But we weren't on the side of a cliff though" Naruto budded in.

"Oh my god, you really exploded" Yang said in disbelief as Naruto looked on the following scene he found somewhat amusing before turning to see Ozpin at the front of the stage as he gave a speech.

"He sounded somewhat off, like he wasn't even there"

"Clones, Projections or Illusions" Naruto muttered softly to himself but Yang heard him.

"What are you muttering about?"

"It's nothing important, don't worry"

"If you say so" and with that that headed off to the ballroom.

It was now night as Ruby was writing a letter like Naruto suggested. Then Yang crashed down right next to her.

"It's like a big slumber party!"

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though" Ruby replied

"I know I do" before taking notice of what Ruby was doing. "What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at Signal, I promised to tell them all about Beacon and how things are going"

"Sooo your following Naruto's advice about the letter then…"

"…Yeah"

"Aww that's cute" Yang said before getting a pillow thrown in her face.

"Speaking about Naruto, where is he?" Ruby said as she looked around for her other older sibling… and the one she would rather talk to at the moment. Unlike Yang, Naruto doesn't tease you that much.

"Did you miss me?" Naruto said as he appeared on the other side of Ruby. They talked about Ruby's friend count until they saw the black haired girl from earlier. Naruto watched in amusement as Ruby was dragged by Yang where they learnt that her name was Blake Belladonna.

Ruby gasped at the book Blake was reading and so was Yang. Both sisters gasped at the book which caused Blake to raise an eyebrow.

"Why are you two gasping?"

"That book is one of the books Naruto wrote" Ruby said and it was true Naruto written two books one serious one and the other a more smutty one to win a dare against Yang (who may or may not have said book) which he won in the end.

The first book was about two souls fighting for control; the first soul was that of a human the original soul while the second soul was that of a demon's soul being sealed within the original soul's body as a new born baby. When questioned about the idea from his family he responded that he didn't actually know and that it just came to him.

"Naruto?" Blake asked with a raised eyebrow before checking the author to show one Naruto Xiao Long written in the book.

"Yeah, he is right over there" Yang pointed to Naruto who was laying there checking his sister's letter.

"Oi, stop reading it" Ruby said as Naruto just waved her off.

Blake blinked seeing the writer of one of her favourite books was actually the one she met today. When Ruby tried to get to Naruto as he saw him raise a pen Yang stopped her. Ruby swore they had twin telepathy.

Weiss came in and told them that people were trying to sleep, Naruto looked over to Weiss. "You look better with your hair down" before yawning and drifting off to sleep ignoring the racket behind him.


End file.
